The Whizzing Arrow
The Whizzing Arrow is the star-racer used by the Earth Team throughout the series. There were three generations of the Whizzing Arrow, all of which have been destroyed. The Whizzing Arrow was created by Stan and Koji back on Earth with their boss Miguel. Official Profile Almost a character in itself, the Earth Team's fast but ill-treated star-racer ship faithfully accompanies our heroes through their adventures. Stan and Koji, the team mechanics will work ceaselessly on their "baby" to improve its performance, and repair the terrible damage the ship suffers during the races The Whizzing Arrow I The Whizzing Arrow I was the first star-racer used for Earth Team's first race. It was destroyed near the end of the race and has never been seen since. The Arrow I is mentioned as a prototype, so it is not fully stable. Neither the speed nor the capabilities of the Whizzing Arrow have been noted, but it was suggested that it had a weaker laser turret than the Arrow 2. The Whizzing Arrow II The Whizzing Arrow II is the star-racer that is flown by Molly for most of the Alwas Cycle. It's more stable, a tad faster and sports an orange and purple paint job, unlike the Arrow I which only had plain green. In Surprising like Super-Racer, Molly spray paints a large pink rabbit head on the left engine. There isn't very much difference between the two generations of the Whizzing Arrow apart from the color. It was destroyed in the Earth Team's 5th Finals race against Spirit. In the episode "Slient like Spirit" the Whizzing Arrow II crashes into rocks and walls, getting damaged almost beyond repair. Still, instead of repairing Stan and Koji decide to build the next generation Whizzing Arrow III. During the epilogue of the series, the Whizzing Arrow II is seen flying past above the trees as Molly and her father depart from Maya's grave. The Whizzing Arrow III After the destruction of the Whizzing Arrow II, Stan and Koji went to work on the new Arrow III. Built with parts from the local Alwas star-racer graveyard - it is technically made with alien technology - The Arrow III is said by Stan to be "Stronger, faster, safer". It is stronger, and by all means faster. The hyper-drive is a completely separate module, making the Arrow III go faster than the Arrow II. With the added booster drives, The Arrow III is capable of reaching speeds that are much faster than any other star-racer ever made. For Molly's sake, the Arrow III's steering column is made specifically for a rocket seat, the same one grafted onto the Arrow II. It also has a similar paint job, including a smaller version of Molly's pink rabbit head. The Arrow III is flown in all the races of the Ōban Cycle, but is destroyed in Unlikely Alliances by one of the giant statues outside the Temple of the Heart. Althought it is not confirmed , rumors has it that the Arrow 3 is capable of reaching incredible speeds , somewhere between 3600- 4000 Kp/h, with the hyper-drive activated. Trivia *The Whizzing Arrow II is the ship Molly flies in the 2001 pilot film Molly, Star-Racer (short). It looks the same as the version in the series, though the color of the windshields are pinkish instead of yellow and the steering system is a bit different. Category:Ships